


Stolen Pillows

by Lyrishadow



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29423397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrishadow/pseuds/Lyrishadow
Summary: Nighttime conversations are strange to behold.
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko/Male Shepard
Kudos: 6





	Stolen Pillows

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt For Egan Shepard

It was the night before.  
The night before hell? The night before the end at least.   
Egan Shepard opened his eyes and stared up, which was remarkably easy to do because there were no pillows under his head. The window in the top of the loft was showing a remarkable view of the cosmos outside, and he knew things would turn out alright.  
They had to be because next to him asleep, was the man with whom he would like to spend the time after things were alright. Egan turned to look at Kaidan Alenko, dressed in shorts lying on the bed, not at all covered by the sheet that was tossed over the edge of the bed. Looking closer Kaidan had two pillows under his head, one of Egan’s under his foot and another hugged against him.   
Egan fought back the laughter and decided that if Kaidan took all the pillows - though who knows how that even happened since they had all started in the right place - he would use Kaidan as a pillow instead. Turning so his long legs hung over the edge of the bed Egan leaned back till his head rested against Kaidan’s chest. The other man turned over in his sleep and muttered something which sounded like “Pillow.”  
Egan began to laugh. A pure sound, given the absolute hell they would walk into tomorrow, London awaited and what was there he could only guess but he had decided to leave the stress for tomorrow and this, this was why he was fighting in the first place, moments of joy in the darkness of night.   
“Your laughing at me?” Kaidan murmured half awake now.  
“Yes.”  
“Why am I your pillow?”  
“You took all the pillows, so I am using you as one.”  
“I took…?”  
“Your feet are on one.” Egan sat up facing Kaidan and pointed, “You are hugging one, and you have two under your head.”  
“Oh,” Kaidan replied pulling Egan back down, tossing the pillow away from them so Egan was in his arms against his chest. “Better?”  
“Mmhmm.” Egan chuckled “You also talk in your sleep, I think you were the pillow king or something?”  
“I ah.. Yeah, something like that.” Kaidan replied, “I didn’t say anything else?”  
“I don’t think so?”  
“Good… I think.” Kaidan replied stretching his arm so that he could hug his partner closer.  
“You think? What were you dreaming about Kaid?”  
“You want to know?”  
“ Mmmhm.”  
“I was dreaming about you.” Kaidan grinned in the darkness “And ice-skating on the farm lake.”  
“I suppose pillow and snow could sound the same… was I naked?”   
“Now you know why I was hoping I didn’t talk in my sleep.”   
“Better question” Egan chuckled “Were you naked?”  
“Huh, I think I was, weird though because there was a lot of snow.”  
“Can’t have sex in snow, too cold.” Egan said wisely “Besides, I will ice-skate on that lake someday - but not naked, thanks.”  
“No, there are some nice, tight ice-skating costumes…”   
“Kaidan….” Egan laughed “your imagination is a bit wild tonight.”  
“No, not really.” Kaidan wrapped his arms around Egan holding him tightly. “I am just worried that, having found you, I will lose you.”  
“No, my talking pillow, I am determined to see this through and come back to you.”  
“I’m your talking pillow now?”  
“Yes. And you better be there to hold my head when I get back.”  
“Seriously Egan… what if…”  
“Kaid, don’t what if, you and I both know not to do that. Listen to me “ Egan angled his head around so he was looking up at Kaidan “I will be back for you.”  
“You better be. I grieved you once, and well… I don’t want to get back to Vancouver to find I have to paint your name a second time.”   
“You won’t.” Egan said, “So don’t make me add yours.”  
“Aye aye.” Kaidan replied “Is that how a pillow should reply though? I always thought they were more breathy?”  
“If you hadn’t stolen all of my pillows, we wouldn’t be having this discussion.”  
“Better get more sleep Egan, use me as a pillow.” Kaidan replied, “Even though I gave yours back.”  
“I like this spot.” Egan yawned. “ Good night Kaid, I love you.”  
“Night Egan, love you too.”  
Egan began snoring lightly”, and it was Kaidan’s turn to look at the window above the loft, this time though he prayed to whatever gods were out there that he would get to hold Egan Shepard again, and take him ice-skating on the lake at the Orchard.


End file.
